The Demon Seal
by 3Fang
Summary: To stop the Kyubi attack Minato sealed the fox into his daughter. However, when Kushina was discovered, it was found that she gave birth to a son as well. Only the thing is the boy was born with a strange seal on his stomach. M to safe. Pairing later.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first fanfiction. So try to be nice. I was inspired by a couple of stories for this one hopefully I can keeping it original enough to keep it interesting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but if I did Naruto's love _interests_ would be more be more _interesting_ and not Sakura and Hinata.

Chapter 1: Aftermath

Hiruzen Sarutobi once again sat behind a the desk that he had years ago passed on to his successor. However, after the devstating events of this night, his successor was no longer able to assume his role. For the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, had sacriface his life to seal away the Kyubi no Yoko, the Nine-tailed Demon Fox away into his daughter, Nazumi, using the Death Demon Consuming Seal Jutsu. Luckily, after he recovered Minato's daughter from the sealing site he had easily found Kushina's body. The truely remarkable thing was that Kushina was alive, just unconscious from the endeavor what was also a suprise was that there was another infant wailing from betweeen kusina's legs.

Hiruzen stared at the craddle that held the two children. He wasn't suprise that there were two. He knew from his now late wife that Kushina was carrying twins. What did unerve him, greatly was that the boy, Naruto, also bore a seal one that that was very similar but very different from the one on his sister. What the seal was for, he would have to wait until Jiraiya returned to analyze the seals. Until then the was watching the children while Kushina recouperated in the hospital.

There was a knock at the door. A tall man with a mass of white spiky hair drawn back into a pony tail entered the office, as soon as he saw the old man behind he spoke, "Minato?" The old man had a sad expression as he shook his head. The white haired man looked sadden, "Kushina?" Sarutobi sighed, "Alive but in the hospital recovering from the nightmare that was last night. Now Jiraiya please have a seat we have much to discuss." THe man now known as Jiraiya sat in the seat closest to the craddle in front of the old Hokage's desk.

"I dont understand Minato was a seal master equal if not better than myself, how could the Kyubi have escaped Kushina's seal?" Jiraiya asked. Hiruzen just stared into the openess of the room contemplating, "I haven;t the foggiest idea but that is a matter we can discuss later. As I have said Kushina is recovering in the hospital, but I need you to look at the seal on Minato's children and tell me what ou know about them." Hiruzen gestured to the craddle as he spoke directing Jiraiya's attention to the sleep forms that were almost identical ti Minato and Kushina. except the hair. The girl had a tuft of red locks on her head while the boy had a shock of sunkiss blonde.

Jiraiya stood and stepped to stand over the craddle looking at the sealing glowing on the infants stomachs. "So Minato split the kyubi's chakra and sealed it into both huh?" He looked around to his old teacher for a sign of agreement but was met with a shake of negative shake of the head. "No as far as I know it was Nazumi, his daugher that had the Kyubi sealed into her. I found her in Minato's embrace when I arrived. His son, Naruto, I found still attached by his umbilical cord to Kushina as she lay inconscious from the ordeal, with that seal on his stomach." This statement got Jiraiya to raise an eyebrow, then he took a closer look at the seals.

After about ten mintues, Jiraiya gave a final nodded as if comfirnming something with himself before he sat himself down back in front the old Hokage. "Well Minato was a genius, Nazumi's seal is ingenious, it is allowing the Kyubi's chakra to slowly seep merge into her chakra coils. Sje is going to be a chakra powerhouse beyond what her Uzumaki blood will already grant her. Anyways, the seal is very sound and there is no chance the Kyubi will escape form it." Hiruzen nodded taking this in and then asked, "And what about Naruto's?" At this Jiraiya gave a smirk and repied, "No idea." This shocked the old Hokage.

"Raiya! What do you mean you have no idea?" the old Hokage felt his patience waining feeling that his student was being snarky. "No sensei, I am serious I have no idea, though the components seem to be similar to the to those on his sister, the seal on the boy is something I never encounters before." Jiraiya explainedt rying to lessen his teachers chance on an ulcer or aneurism. "Where his sister's seal appears to be made with finese and care his looks beastial and tribal. Hell the only thing I have seen that even resemble his seal are old text from the Uzu library on demon sealing jutsus. And before you go aff the handle fomr what i remeber the name is far worse than is sounds." Jiraiya spoke quickly trying to stave off the outburst. "From what i can remember demon seals are fuinjutsu used by demons them selves. They are not pure as normal seals are nor are the dark like the juinjutsu. They are a grey area of the sealing art that is extremely rare and can only be powered using yokai. How the boy received one i have no idea. Unless the kyubi was the one to do it while the boy was still in his mother Which I don't see as possible even if Kushina's seal was weakened from giving birth."

Hiruzen took all this in nodding. "Well we will have to ask Kushina to take a look as well may she will be able to help on ce she has recovered enough. But for now I will have to explain to the council the demise of the Fourth and the Kyubi." With that Hiruzen stood left the office while Jiraiya continued to watch over the children.

"This is an outrage, No matter how good a seal master the FOurht Hokage was we are talking about the Kyubi, the most powerful of the biju. We should take advantage of this opportunity to kill the beast onc and for all. Beside you said there are twins it isn't like the clan will still dye out since the son is normal." A civillian concilor proclaimed, "So lets kill the girl and be done with it." There were murmurs of agreement.

"Actually the boy also has a seal but what it contains and its purpose even Jiraiya was unable to determine. He could only speculate that it is form a rare and lost branch of fuinjutsu. Still the girl will on be harmed she is a hero to this village for it is her body and will that wil protect us from the kyubi. Til the day she dies, which more than likely would release the beast back out among us." This statement though it was just speculation did the trick all the councilor's attitudes toward the girl immediately changed. They were now praising her and thought that the harvest festival should be changed to honor the fallen Hokage and shinobi and celebrate the sacrifce of the newborn girl. 'My how quickly they chnage their minds.' thought the old hokage. "Well if that is all then this meeting is adjour..." He was interupted by the head of the Nara clan, Shikaku, "Actually Hokage-sama, what will be done about the boy his seal is an unknown what will become of him?" Hiruzen cursed the quick wit of the Nara head. "The boy's seal will be examined further when Kushina awakens in the hospital to confirm our suspicions." Shikaku nodded, "And what are those suspicions?" THe hokage curse again under his breath, "We think his seal may have been created by the kyubi while kushina's seal was weakened before it escaped kushina's seal."

This got everyone's attention. "Wait so the Kyubi could have done something to the boy?" One ouncilor spoke up. "Maybe the kyubi took vengeance on K'ushina and used the seal to turn the boy into a demon?" Another councilor said. Before the rabble got out of hand. "Enough there will be no more of this. The boy is perfectly normal and until we determine the function of the boy 's seal nothing will be done to harm him or his siblig do I make myself perfectly clear!" THere were some mumbeled and irritaed responses moreso from the civillian side than the shinobi side. Suddenly steping out of the shadows an ANBU in a hawk mask appearred behind the whispered a message into the Hokage's ears. "Ahh it seems Kushina has awoken and is currently tearing the hospital apart searching for her children, if that is all this meeting is adjourned." The councilors rose and left the room followed shortly by the Hokage.

Hiruzen returned t his office to find a comforting scene of Jiraiya holding the children in his arms rocking them as they slept. "Well well I would never have taken you for the fatherly type with your normal activites 'Raiya." Jiraiya looked up though his expression for far from matching his next words, "Don't be mean sensei the brats wold stop yelling a while ago this was all I could do to quiet them." Hiruzen nodded, "In any case Kushina is awake and is raising hell at the hospital, we should proably take the children to her to calm her down and to ask her about Naruto's seal." Jiraiya nodded and handing one the infants to Hiruzen, they shushined to the hospital to meet with Kushina.

Kushina was in a panic. "Where am I? Where's my daughter? Where's Minato?" The red-headed woman screamed at the at the nurses attending to her. It took all of them to just keep her in bed. THey were still struggleing when the door to the room opened and in walked the Hokage and Jiraiya. "Shina-hime what are you doing to those lovely ladies? You should know better that to harm those that try to help you." Jiraiya spoke in a mocking tone.

"Shut up Ero-senpai." Kushina huffed then notice the bundle in Jiraiya arms. "Is that my daughter? Is that my Nazumi?" Kushina asked. At this the Hokage spoke up, "Actually here is your daughter, Kushina. Jiraiya is hold ing your son; Naruto, I believed that was what you and Minato plan to call him." Kushina looked shocked. "But I dont remember giving birth to any child but Nazumi. How can he be my son?" Hiruzen's and Jiraiya's eyebrows rose at that, "Then you must have given birth after you lost consciousness. I found him on the ground between your legs still attached by his umbilical wailing loudly." Kushina looked again at the boy, saw the bright shocked of sun-kissed hair that was almost the same color as Minato's. "Oh my goodness, it is a miracle he survived, but what about Minato what happened between him and the Kyubi?" Both men were a little perturbed that the Kushina wasn't a little more concerned nor demanding to hold her son, but her questioned cause them both to adopt sullen faces. "Kushina, Minato sacrifice himself to seal the Kyubi into your daughter using the Death God Seal." Jiraiya spoke and watched as Kushina's faced began to crack. "However, that isn't the only thing it seems Naruto was born with a strange seal. Jiraiya has some theories, but we would like to take a look at it please."

Kushina who was cooing over her daughter, nodded and Jiraiya brought Naruto over to her however she didn't take the boy from the man. Instead she adjusted the blankets around the Naruto to get a look at the seal. Kushina pulled back the last bit of the blanket then froze. "That is a demon seal. Only demons could create somehting like that." This news was not welcomed new to the hokage. "How is it different than other sealing techinques?" Kushina thought for a second, then responded, "Nothing actually, just the source and activation source of the seal. To put it another way in our fuinjutsu the seals are activated by a balanced and control amount of chakra, thus the sealed need to be smooth and precise. However, with demon sealing the fueling source is yokai which is wild and powerful thus the seals are written to match it inorder to contains it. So in essence..." Kushina paused looking from Naruto's seal to the one on her daughter in her arms. "In essence both of these seals are the same only only the source of there creation are different."

This new got Jiraiya and the Hokage thinking. However, it was Jiraiya that spoke first. "So if these seals are in fact the same and Nazumi there has the Kyubi dealed inside of it then what is sealed inside of Naruto and who did it?"

This question lingered as all present in the room pondered. Unknown to them an a ominous voice was chuckling mirthfully insode a seal.

AN: Well what do you think? Good? Bad? Over done? Give your honest cronstructive opinion, please.


	2. Chapter 2: Burning Through

AN: Sorry it took so long I just couldn;t get my head wrapped around where i wanted to take this story. But i think I have an idea. Thank you Fairy Tail and Trinity Blood. Dont let the insperation fool you, just read and find out.

Demon Seal

Chapter 2: Burning Through

Ten Years later

Naruto was running. Runing as fast as he could through the village trying to make his way back home. All around him he hear gasps, and yelling; some in anger, some in astonishment, all with a hint of suprise. "Damn it Nazumi you knew this always happens." Naruto cursed his sister as he ran back home.

Kushina was coming out of a small green grocer arms full with fresh produce for the next week. When a golden blur whizzed passed her cursing her daughters name. Sighing she dropped her head. "Well looks like Nazumi did it again. I really should put retardant seals on Naruto's clothing." Relasing another sigh Kushina follewed the dust cloud left in wake of his son.

Namikaze houshold

Naruto was just pulling on another shirt as he exitted his bedroom when his mother walked in. "Alright Naruto what happened this time?" She made her way into the kitchen to deposit the bags. "Well are you going to tell me what happened or am going to have to wait until Nazumi gets home?"

Naruto who followed his mother into the kitchen, and sat at the table. "It was during ninjutsu practice. Nazumi was showing off how she that she could make so many clones (AN:normal ones), when it was my turn turn to demonstrate my clones appear on fire, which caused them to run around like idiots getting me laughed at, which pissed me off, which caused my clothes to catch on fire which left me standing in the middle of class naked AAAAAGAIN. So Before I could be mocked further I ran home." Naruto finished exasperated. "Why does this keep happening mom?" Kushina sighed.

"I dont know Naruto but when Jiraiya-ero-ojisan comes back, he and I will work with you to figure this out. Ok?" Kushina asked. NAruto just nodded, and got up to leave. "Where are you going sweetie?" Naruto looked back a little confused at the question. "It is only lunch time mom. I have to go back to class. And just in case am taking another set of clothes with me." Kushina nodded at his answer, and saw him out the door.

Konoha Ninja Academy

Naruto walk back throug the gates of the academy staring intently at the ground. 'Don't look at anyone. Just go back to class.' Naruto was just reaching out to open the door to go back inside when someone called out, "Hey Naruto-baka, way to live up to the _golden flash_ moniker in class earlier." Naruto sighed and turned to faced those that called out to him. Hanuro Sakura and Yamanaka Ino were the two most annoying girls in class...after Nazumi, ironically their were are good friends, and all three of them had the 'hots' for the teme. Naruto just sighed, 'knowing Ino and Sakura I am going to get it'. "What you you girls want?" Naruto aked.

"What were you thinking? Were you trying to show up Sasuke-kun? No matter what you try to do, Sasuke-kun is going to be better than you!" The pink-haired banshee screeched.

Naruto uncovered his ears, and shrugged, "Don't know what you are talking about Sakura. I just lost control."

"Ha well duh you lost control Baka! Only Sasuke-kun can tame the wildness of fire." Ino exclaimed.

Naruto was losing interest in where this conversation is heading. "Whatever, if he is so great why are you over here annoying me when you should be over there annoying him, hmm?" Naruto asked. The expreesions on the two girls' faces fell at the realization that they were indeed not beside there beloved Uchiha. Then they darkened whn Naruto's words really sunk in. "Did you just call us annoying you baka." THe asked dangerously lightning crackling from their eyes. Naruto was about to something else when the bell rang. "Well lunch is over see you in class. Hope Sasuke will forgive you sine you hung out with me instead of him." he called over his shoulder as he entered the building. Looking back around he snickered to himself as the two girls paled at his words then made a mad dash back to class back to their Sasuke-kun.

As the academy, ended Naruto was walking home, grumbling. Why was he grumbling? Because almost immediately after lunch, Nazumi started teasing him about being a baka and a 'burnout' he set his clothes on fire again. Now in his third set of clothes, Naruto was walking home trying to prevent any more embarassing situations that would lead to eventual public nudity.

Halfway home, however, karma, life, or Kami decided to mess with him once again. As he tunred the corner, he ran into Nazumi and her friends. They were standing in front of Ino's parent's flower shop talking, and Naruto didn't even need one guess to figure out about what. However, Naruto just didn't feel like walking th long way home so he gritted his teeth, and tried to walk past them unnoticed. However, do to being the jinchuriki Nazumi knew Naruto was there when he turned the corner. "Hey Baka-niisan, I got to say being an exhibisionist really isnt your thing, Especially when the point of it is to enjoy being seen, not run away when it happens." Naruto turned bright red, at being caught while trying to sneak by and then for being called out as a stripper. "Shut up Na-nichan, you and those two are just upset that my bod is better than teme's." When Naruto looked to guage their reactions at his jab, he soon realized that it was exactly the wrong this to say. All three girls were gritting the teeth with steam pouring out of their ears and demonic illusions looming behind them that promised severe pain in the near future.

Sweatdropping at the terrifying site, Naruto quickly turned tail and ran for home. As he round ed the corner and jumped over the back fence to he home, he slowed down the tiniest bit thinking he was safe. That was when he felt it. Pain like never before erupted from the back of his head, he crumpled over yelling, "AHH what the hell!" He turned and saw that NAzumi and Ino were rather large stones from the gravel path along the fence. It was obvious that Sakura was the one that had nailed him with a stone int he back pf the head since she ws the only one not hold one and had the large grin plastered to her face. "That will teach you to mock Sasuke-kun you ero-baka!"

THat was the last straw, Naruto was pissed. "I am not a pervert." His clothes began to smoke. Another stone this time, thrown by Ino hit him in the shoulder, "He take your clothes off in public in front of LADIES no less, what do you mean you aren;t a perver, pervert!" Nazumi cut in "You are such a baka no wonder you are the bottom of the class you cant keep your clothes on long enough to learn anything" She let loose her stone but it never made it. The insults and the rocks that had already hit him were the tipping point for Naruto as his anger overflowed. THe next thing either of the girls knew the boys erupted into a pillar of enough the it could be seen from the Hokage tower.

The three girls cowered in fear of the tower of flame that was a moment ago Naruto. THe flames burned with intense heat they were doing their best to back of far away less they get burned. But just was quickly and violently as the flames erupted from the blonde boy they disappearred. Being the bravest and because he was her brother after all, Nazumi glance over at Naruto only to find him passed out naked on the ground.

Kushina feeling the intense expulsion of chakra, rather than the heat of seeing the fire, burst from the houses back door fearing that Nazumi was losing herself to the Kyubi, only to find her and her friends huddled in a corner of the bakc fence staring in fear and disbelief at an unconscious and naked Naruto. Just as the Hokage appearred looking eyes trained on her. "kushina was that Nazumi was the fox taking control?" THe hokage quickly scanned the yard and saw Nazumi was fine next to her friends and the Naruto out cold. THe old hokage sighed and removed his cloaka dncovered the boy to make him decent in front of the girls, checking him for any injuries. While the hokage checked her son, Kushina turned her attention to Nazumi, "What on Earth happened out here? Nazumi tell me what happened." Unable to think opf a way to get her and her friends off the hook especially after the terrifying display Naruto just showed Nazumi told her mother everything from their confrontation by the flower shop to throwing stones and insults at Naruto to the the fire and Naruto passing out.

Sighing Kushina, walked over to the Hokage, "How is he?" THe hokage looked up at her, "he's suffering from severe chakra exhaustion but knowing you Uzumaki's he should be fine after a couple days in the hospital." Kushina nodded, "Could you see that he gets there I have to deal with Nazumi and her friends, then will be along shortly." The looks on the three girls' faces paled knowing that they were going to be punished for instigaing the whole thing.

Several days later

Naruto opened his eyes to the sight of white walls and bright lights, 'god I hope this isn't the hospital'. Re-closing his eyes and taking a deep breath and gagged as the smell of disinfectantant invaded his nostrils, 'Yep that confirms it I am in the damn hospital'.

Hearing a gentle chuckle coming from his left Naruto reopened his eyes in that direction to come face to face with his mother. "Hi mom." Kushina just smile back at the boy. "Well you certainly gave us a scare there little man. So do you remember what happened" Naruto nodded. "I somehow created a monsterous amount of fire and then I passed out." Kushina nodded. "Yes, we are currently looking into why that happened." Naruto frowned. "It was this." He exclaimed pointing at his stomach. "THe entire time their was fire my stomach was burning from this." THis caused Kushina to raise an eyebrow. "Your seal was burning when this happened?" Naruto's fierce look became sheepish, "Actual my seal burns everytime I use usually it is just a warm tingling this time it was like a fire burning me."

This little tidbit fact actually shocked Kushina. "Why didn't you mention this before, Naruto?" Naruto looked scared, "I didn't want anyone to thing I was a whiner or a baby." Kushina sighed. "Well now we know that your seal does do something. Looks like their is no choice We'll have to ask the kyubi what he did." Naruto looked shocked, "Wait ask the Kyubi? why?"

Again Kushina sighed, "I am sorry Naruto, but unlike we didn;t tell you the truth about your seal cause we didn;t want to scare you, Nazumi or the rest the village, but your seal was not place on you by your father. Your father only placed one on Nazumi when he sealed the fox into you. You however, were born with that seal on your stomach which leads me to believe that he it was place on you by that insufferable fuzz-butt." Naruto couldn't help but snicker hearing his mother refer to the power demon by that nickname.

"Ok I get it, mom, but how are you gonna ask the Kyubi?" Naruto asked. "Well we are going to...wait why are you more angry that we lied to you about the seal?" Kushina asked, normally Naruto would be jumping out of the bed scramming about injustice and betrayal or some other melodrama, but he was acting perfectly fine with this. "I overheard ero-ojisan and jiji talking about it when I went to visit after class last year. They explained it to me, I understand." Kushina felt her temper rising, "And didn't you tell me you knew, afterwards?" Naruto tried to clam her down, "Jiji told me not to he said that it was better to continue on like normal."

Letting the matter side, atleast until she spoke to the old villager leader, Kushina reverted back to the original subject. "In any case, Ino's dad and I are going to enter Nazumi's mind and talk with the Kyubi. To find out just what happened." Naruto nodded in understanding. "So when is this going to happen?" Kushina smiled, "In an hour acually, inorder for more than one person to enter a minscape using the Yamanaka's techniques, the subject needs to be put into a deep sleep. So she is here in the next room exactly for the procedure." Naruto again nodded, "Well let me know what you find out it is about me after all."

An hour later

Kushina and Inoichi were standing next to Nazumi's heavily sedated form, Inoichi was running through many handsigns. "Okay remember this is the fox we are going to be seeing he may be sealed but he can still be dangerous." Kushina reminded the blonde mind walker. "I understand, ready?" He asked as he finished the last hand sign. Kushina nodded and placed he hand ontop of his as he guided them onto Nazumi's head.

Nazumi's Mindscape

Kushina open her eyes to find herself standing next to Inoichi in a open clearing that looked like the acadmy training grounds surrounded by forests. The two mind walkers walked thoruhgt he clearing until they came upon what looked like a run down dirty equipment shack. The building, if could even be called that, was giving off an aura of maliciousness that could only mean that this was most likely where the Kyubi resided in Nazumi's mind. Kushina opened the door expecting to see a giant fox bound, caged, tethered instead the fox was siting there in the middle of the shack sleeping.

As Kushina turned to Inoichi she spoke, "Well it seems that Nazumi has found a way to assume some form of control over the fox." Inoichi was about to comment when a snicker drew there attention to the slumbering beast. The fox opened its blood red eyes. "**Heh, you greatly over estimate that girl of yours. This is mearly the result of the deal we worked out during her visits last year. But I don't believe that that is why you are here." **The demon fox smirked,** "Tell me do you like what your son has become?"**

Kushina was confused, "What do you mean what he has become?" The fox laughed, **"He awoke the power I sealed in him all those years ago, he is now my my kind, a HANYOU!"**

AN: How cruel is it that i just left it there? I mean I know I hate it when other authors do this and hear I am doing it

Well actually not read on

Kushina and Inoichi were shocked the demon had turned the boy into a half-demon using that seal. THe fox just stared maliciously at the two ninja and then scoffed, **"Or atleast hat was what he should be if I had time to perform the seal I wanted to make. Instead I gave him a power that will be most entertaining to watch."** Kushina sighed in relief, along with Inoichi, "Wait did you just play a joke on us and what exactly did you do to him?"

The fox smirked toothily flashing its fangs that were all long as Inoichi was tall. **"Well I intended to transfer a good portion of my soul into the boy so that I wold beable to free myslef in due time. But that masked bastard extracted me before i could even come close to finishing so instead I modified the seal to give your kit a special gift. That seal will convert an chakra he exudes from his coils out of his body will be converted into fox fire, Fire so powerful it is only rivalled by that damnable black Uchiha flame. Now I believe you have what you want so leave his place and let me rest. I tire of dealing with you flies."** With that Inoichi made a few habd seals and cancelled the jutsu.

AN: There done I hope it was enjoyable. If you are confused then I will explain. Initially I was going to have the Kyubi's mind placed into Naruto's seal. And have the Kyubi sealed into Nazumi just be a mindless beast which first scaers the shit out of her when she is in her mindscape and second makes it easier to control with the side effect of being more feral and ferocious. However, I couldn't get a vision of that stroy line to take shape hence why this chapter is coming out after so long.

However, I have started to read fairy tale manga and I really like the idea of producing fire from anywhere on the body like Natsu, And if you hadn't noticed I slipped in a little Gray influence with the whole exhibisionist stuff. However, I added the draw back that all of his chakra will be converted into fox fire when it leaves his body (atleast for now with his low level of chakra control and ability, still in academy after all) but this idea was inspired by Radu after to was turned into a puppet in Trinity Blood, when his blood was changed to burst into flame upon being exposed to the air.

For those who wanted Naruto to be treated with indifference well, I will only meet you half way on this. He will be loved by the Sandiame, Jiraiya and his mother (i will explain the lack of her earlier indifference in the next chapter) but with this discovery about his seal's power the village with begin to treat him differently.

Anyway my intention for this is to develop a pseudo-bloodline, using his wind afinity and this fox fire to create a new elemental style, either call Immolation Style or Kitsune Style. Personally I think I will go with the former since once it sounds cool since it means means to cover one self in flames (kinda) and the fact he is not the Jinchuriki and thus does not need to reference the fox in any way shape or form.

Also I think as a pairing will I am going to go with Kurotsuchi. I like the stroies involving her and NAruto and I personally don't think there are enough. Witht he whole Konoha/Iwa hostilies it can have kind of like a Romeo/Juliet thing going on. I, also, believe she is around deidara's age which is 19 according to Narutopedia so a rough three year difference isn't that bad for a couple. Plus since I am developing this pseudo-bloodline and with Kurotsuchi's Lava release it can be a major clash of fire when they first meet or something like that.

Anyway please read and review. I will try to take your suggestions into consideration as this story develops.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="text-align: center;"Hello all. I haven;t forgotten this story. I have just had a lot going on in my life since i last published, new job, new city, a wife and soon a house. I looked at the review that were left and I have decided to go back and rewrite this story. THe firt chapter should be out by the time this is out look for it, strongThe Demon's Seal (Rewrite). /strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Any way once I get the second chapter rewritten and published to the new story, I will be deleting this story from the site. Have a good one everybody.p 


End file.
